ID 0
Prologue I went searching on Youtube for some videos and I saw some rumor videos of a ROBLOX character with ID 0. I thought it was total bull crap. So I disregarded it as just troll videos because I thought that its impossible to have a ID of 0 on ROBLOX. The Story So one day in August I was on the ROBLOX forums and I found a thread called "ID 0" ''it said "''go to id 1's friend page and click the last one. there will be surprises" so being the idiot I was, I actually tried to go to ID 1 (ROBLOX)'s friend page...Oh I regret doing this so much, there was no way to access it via its profile, you had to type in the normal friend page URL but with ID 1. I did get to ID 1's friend page and I found a user by the name of "Admin" it had no character model on the friends list, which was weird for a ROBLOX user. I tried to click on the user, to get to his page but it 404'd. I also tried to search him up in the People tab. But I didn't see any results that matched the username. I just thought he was banned, I was so wrong. I went into a game of Natural Disaster Survival. I was alone on the server, 8 seconds later a player called "Admin" he looked like he joined in 2006. He had a Sword, which was not allowed on the game. 9 Seconds later he chatted "All of your friends, will leave you" then ROBLOX crashed with a error saying "ID 0" it redirected me to ID 0 and it said "Better left forgotten" it redirected to ROBLOX and my character started to freak out, My character looked like it joined in 2006 and I was logged out. My computer promptly crashed this time, with a error saying ID_0_IS_HERE I restarted my computer, only to find my computer's backround changed to a 2006 Player with a red face, I tried to play ROBLOX again, but when I tried to access the website it 404'd. I tried looking up "Roblox ID 0" again, this time with Tor and I got one relevant result. Called "ID 0 The false ROBLOX God has come", it was a video that had the character model of "Admin" zooming in on the screen with creepy music playing. Then I heard a sound of crashing plates, I went down stairs but no one was there. I then was knocked out, by something. I woke up on the floor, my house was a wreck! I then saw writing on the walls saying "Don't ever look for me again, I'm better left forgotten..." Epilogue One week later my house was completely fixed, I had to pay a fine of $1,500 though...I checked if I could access the ROBLOX website and I could access it. I tried to look for the thread to reply to it, but it was removed...Hopefully this never happens to anyone again, no one should have to go through what I did. Friendslist.png 4eefb9ab42d03cefecac69a19863b7e9.png The Forum Page.png Category:Entities Category:Site Based Category:Games